Car
by NGOfan2014
Summary: Lee and Lucy are on their way to visit Tim in Germany. What happens when their car breaks down in the middle of nowhere? M-rated, though not as explicit as others I have written. Enjoy xx


**Just a one-shot I've had in my head for a while. It wasn't originally meant to be M-rated but ended up being. It's dialogue heavy. I'm still working on 'Breaking heads and mending hearts' and I almost finished my first ever attempt at a completely comedy-based story fiction. That will hopefully be up within the next week.**

"_I can't believe I let you persuade me that not flying to the nearest airport and hiring a car to drive the rest of the way was a good idea. I know it was cheaper but this is taking forever_".

"_We can't be that far from Tim's now_".

"_You said that an hour ago. I'm sure we…you took a wrong turn earlier_".

"_Lucy…trust me. I'm an excellent map reader. Plus, I have a natural sense of direction. We'll be at Tim's within half an hour, you'll see_".

**2 hours later…**

"_Shouting at me is not going to help. It's not my fault the road signs are all in German!_"

"_We are in Germany, Lee. What language did you expect them to be in? And when we asked that man for directions, obviously you were just pretending to understand him?"_

"_It's not my fault German's such a complicated language. I thought I'd remembered some from school. I was quite good at languages you know"._

"_Really?"_

"_Why does that surprise you?"_

"_Well, you've barely mastered English yet_"

Lee huffed, "_I'm not thick you know, I just didn't have the luxury of an education like yours. Anyway this isn't about blame_".

"_Yes it is. I blame you. It was your idea to drive, and you wouldn't listen to my directions…_"

Lucy didn't have time to finish her sentence, as the car suddenly jerked, spluttered then came to a halt.

"_Shit!",_ Lee exclaimed.

"_Lee, have we broken down? Tell me we haven't broken down?"_

"_Not as such_"

"_Meaning?"_

"_It means we may have run out of petrol_"

Lucy moved and Lee covered his face and cowered, expecting her to slap him. She didn't, to his relief, though she looked furious.

"_Oh great! What was it you said? No Lucy, we don't need to fill the car up, there's enough fuel to get us to Tim's village. Why the hell do I ever listen to you? Not that I had any choice, you're driving the car. What are we going to do now? Sort this out or I might just have to throttle you_".

Lee gulped, there was death in her eyes.

"_Stop worrying, I'll call Tim and ask him to send a mechanic_".

"_Right, well get on with it then. It's getting late. Hang on…do you even know where we are?"_

"_I think we're somewhere between…"._

Lee looked at the map, his eyes scanning the page then screwing up. He turned it upside down.

"_France and Austria?", _Lucy asked sarcastically.

"_If I can just work out…"_

"_Lee. Admit it. We're completely lost, in the middle of God knows where". _

Lucy looked out of the window and shivered as she could see nothing but empty road and darkness.

"_GPS!"_

Lucy suddenly remembered. She could use her smart phone to find their location.

"_Ah, the wonders of technology_"

"_Crap. My phone's dead. It must be completely flat. Lee, where's yours?...Lee?"_

"_Mine's flat too_".

"_Are you serious? This is one of your jokes right?"_

Lucy hoped it was but from the look on Lee's face she tell he was being serious.

"_So, we don't even have a working phone between us. What if something happens? It's dark, we're lost, we're stuck_".

"_Don't panic, we'll just wait until another car comes along and flag it down_".

"_We'll have to hope they speak English then. And we haven't seen another car for over 45 minutes. This is clearly a country lane – so much for a short cut! We should have paid the toll and used the Autobahn_"

"_Hindsight is a wonderful thing Lucy_"

_"It's not hindsight. I told you we should have at the time. You're just a cheapskate_".

"_I'm not a cheapskate. It's just I've learnt from a young age to watch the pennies. You have to be careful with money when you don't have much to start with_".

"_Yes, well… your idea of being careful with money usually involves leaving it safely in your wallet and spending mine instead_".

"_Alright, you've made your point. Since we're stuck here why don't we stop arguing about how we ended up in this situation and try to pass the time without killing each other_"

"_And how do you propose we do that?"_

"_I don't know…I-spy_".

Lucy rolled her eyes, but realised there was not much else they could do. They just had to hope a car came along sooner rather than later.

**1 hour later…**

"_Lee, I'm not playing another game of I-Spy! I don't think there are any more car or body parts left to name_".

"_I don't know, we haven't moved below the belt yet!"_

"_Lee!_"

"_Fine. Maybe we should think about getting some sleep, clearly no cars are going to come along now_".

"_Sleep in the car?"_

"_Would you rather sleep on the road? We've slept in a car before_"

"_Oh yeah and that went well didn't it? We ended up being surrounded by old men in disguise thinking we were doggers_".

"_It was all fine in the end. I think the chances of that happening again are extremely slim. Anyway, I'll look after you_"

Lucy sighed. It had all been all right in the end, thanks to Lee's bravery. He had jumped on one of the masked men who at the time they thought were psychopaths. It was invariably Lee who got them into these situations, but to fair it was usually him that got them out of them as well. Life with Lee was certainly interesting.

Lee got out of the car and opened up the passenger door for Lucy.

"_Where are we going?"_

"_The back seat. It'll be more comfortable_".

Lucy got up, resigned to the situation. Lee opened up the boot and found a blanket. He joined her on the back seat and handed it to her, "_here, use this_".

"_Thanks_". Lucy smiled weakly at Lee, taking the blanket from him. At least he was being the gentleman.

A while later, Lucy was staring into space, unable to sleep. She turned to Lee and noticed he was shivering.

"_Come on, you can share this_", Lucy said, closing the gap between them and adjusting the blanket to cover Lee.

He looked at her, smiling shyly, "_thanks_".

Was he blushing? No, she must be imagining it.

"_I'm sorry Lucy…about all of this_".

Lucy was pleased to hear he was taking responsibility at last. He had redeemed himself a bit at least, offering her the blanket and promising to keep her safe.

"_What's done is done I suppose_".

"_I honestly don't mean for us to get in to as many scrapes. I'm just unlucky_".

"_Unlucky? It's not a question of luck, it's about you lacking common sense_".

"_Maybe I do lack common sense. But at least I have a sense of adventure"_.

He was right there.

"_That's one way of putting it I suppose. Are you trying to say I don't? I keep hanging around with you don't I?"_

"_Yes you do. Why is that Lucy? Why do you put up with me?"_

Lucy thought for a few moments. How was she going to answer this? This was hardly the time to admit she was in love with Lee.

"_I don't know, I do ask myself the same question most days. You keep me on my toes I guess_".

Lucy noticed Lee was still shivering and without thinking shifted nearer to him until she was snuggled against his body. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath when she snaked an arm around his waist. She wasn't sure why she had done that, but it felt nice being this close to Lee. Comforting yet slightly exhilarating. And not remotely strange.

Lee could hear Lucy's breath hitching now above the silence that surrounded them, and he was sure she must be able to hear his heart pounding. He was all too aware of it himself now. This closeness was new and…nice. More than nice. Lucy found Lee's hand and slowly, tentatively entwined their fingers.

Sensing something had changed between them, that they were on the brink of something, Lee needed to choose his words carefully. He didn't want to break the moment, but was not sure as to where it was leading. In the end he could only babble,

"_Lucy…I…what are you?"_

She looked at him, her eyes wide and searching his.

"_Just…trying to…keep us warm_", she whispered, unable to convince even herself.

"_Right…keep warm_", Lee rasped, his free hand reaching to cradle Lucy's face. Her eyes fluttered closed as he finally dared to press his lips softly against hers. His lips were soft and sweet at first, applying only a gentle pressure as he tested the waters. Lucy responded eagerly, and Lee's lips grew more and more insistent. This was not like the brief and relatively chaste kisses they had shared before. This was a kiss filled with passion and longing, one that left them both immediately wanting more. He ran his tongue along her lip experimentally and she let him in, feeling herself fall apart in his arms.

Lucy grabbed Lee's shirt, using it to pull him even closer towards her. One of his hands had found its way into her hair and the other held onto her waist, anchoring himself to her. Gaining courage from the desperate little sounds she was making, and led by his own growing desire, Lee's hand travelled slowly southwards then under the hem of Lucy's top, lightly caressing her soft skin underneath. He began to place featherlight kisses along her jawline and neck, smiling against her as he felt her breath warm and rapid against his skin.

Lee gently lowered Lucy down on the car seat, positioning himself between her legs. Before either knew what was happening things had escalated to a point of no return, their need for each other eclipsing their sense of place or time, causing them to forget the predicament they were in. The car seat could have been a bed, a sofa – they were too far gone to notice now.

Suddenly Lucy's hand was wrestling with Lee's belt, causing him to break their kiss, surprised by the boldness of her action. He looked into her eyes, his own so full of questions. Lucy thought he looked a little bit scared, though it was clear he wanted this…he wanted her. Lucy's face on the other hand, betrayed no feelings other than determination.

Lee felt his breath leave him as Lucy pulled the belt swiftly out of its loops, threw it to one side and undid the zip of his flies. He all but blacked out when she slid her hand inside his boxes and grasped him.

"_L..Lucy, are you sure this is a good idea?"_

"_Come on Lee, where's your sense of adventure?_", she teased, stroking him slowly as she spoke.

Everything was a bit of a blur after that, for both Lee and Lucy. Any initial hesitation was soon overtaken by the lust they had for each other and hands fumbled, barriers of clothing were removed and limbs entangled. There was very little foreplay, as desperate as they were to get to the main event, though Lee took care to ensure Lucy was ready for him.

When the time came he asked her if she was sure and she just nodded, her voice eluding her. Then, without further ceremony he drove himself home, and there was a moment of clarity. For Lucy, despite how aroused she was, the relative suddenness of the intrusion and the slight sting it caused made her wince as Lee stretched her. Lee, himself stunned by the turn of events, and by the incredible feeling of being inside Lucy, paused when he heard her gasp and draw in air through her teeth.

"_You okay?",_ he questioned then reassured by tenderly stroking her hair

"_Mmm hmm, just…give...me…a…moment_".

After a few seconds Lucy, thrust up towards Lee, signalling that she needed him to move. He did, oh so gently at first, giving Lucy time to adjust to him, and himself time to get used to the pure, blazing pleasure of her heat gripping and pulsing around him, of hearing her sigh and mew beneath him. Not that he could ever get used to that.

The sense of shock they both felt continued through those first few uncertain moments. They had known each other for so long, but already knew things would…could never be the same again. A line had been crossed. New emotions, new sensations engulfed them as they got to know each other in a whole different way.

They soon let their instincts take over, and they definitely had an instinct for each other, an intuition about how to make the other feel good. Words were hardly needed, as they read and understood each other bodies perfectly. They seemed to fit, everything seemed to fall into place as they continued to move together in a delicious and dizzying haze of pleasure.

After just a few short but sweet minutes, Lucy found herself close to orgasm, and Lee increased the pace of his thrusts which she met enthusiastically. He withdrew almost completely, then buried himself to the hilt again, then again.

With just a few more, deep thrusts Lucy came, hard. The stars she was seeing became a blinding white light as her whole body shook. She cried out, calling Lee's name then a string of incoherent and animalistic sounds as she dug her fingertips almost painfully into his flesh. Lee quickly followed her over the edge, a primal groan escaping his lips as he spilled inside her. He collapsed on top of her then, exhausted, perspiration running down his forehead.

It was only when Lucy's breath started to become more even again, her heartbeat slowing down, that she began to think rationally again. Part of her didn't want Lee to move, but she needed space to think.

"_Lee, I'm getting cold again. Can you move so I can get dressed?"._

"_Of course, sorry"._

Her mind raced as she put her clothes back on. That had felt good. Okay, good was an understatement, but she couldn't help but feel shy now. She hardly dared to look at Lee, feeling awkward and embarrassed. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted or thought about this for ages, it was just…it wasn't supposed to happen like this. She didn't even know how he felt about her. Shit…they hadn't used a condom. She was on the pill but she didn't know much about Lee's past love life. She could only imagine the kind of women he had…been with in the past. She blamed Lee for a second, before realising this was unfair. It took two to Tango after all. In fact if anything it was her who had initiated sex.

"_Lee, we need to talk_".

She didn't get an answer, so turned to look at Lee. He was staring into space, practically catatonic.

"_Lee…earth to Lee. We need to talk_".

"_Sorry, erm…yeah I suppose we do_"

"_Are you okay, what were you thinking about?_".

"What do you think? I'm okay, are you?"

"_Yes. And no. We didn't use protection_".

"_Oh fuck, I'm so sorry. I got carried away_".

"_We got carried away_".

"_You're on the pill though right?"_

"_Yes, but what about…diseases?"_

"_I don't have any, it's all right_".

"_You don't know that. You've said yourself you played the field a lot when you were younger"._

"_Actually the last girlfriend I had made us both get tested. I haven't been with anyone since. What about you, how can I be sure you're not carrying anything nasty?"_

"_I've been tested too, and I haven't. Anyway, I've never slept around. I've never done anything reckless…until now_".

Lee was still a little offended at the suggestion he was promiscuous, he wasn't. The chance would be a fine thing, he thought. He didn't mean that though, there was only one woman he was interested in these days.

"_Yes, well I don't make a habit of this kind of thing either. I don't just sleep with women at the drop of a hat_".

"_A bet you would if you could_".

"_Well, that's where you're wrong_".

"_I thought having sex in cars was practically compulsory where you're from_".

"_Maybe it is but that was a first time for me as well, despite what you obviously think about me_".

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_You obviously regret what just happened_".

"_Yes_".

Lucy immediately noticed Lee looked crestfallen at her response. She was going to have to be honest. She wanted to be with Lee and she didn't want him to think she saw sleeping with as a mistake in itself.

"_I mean, I don't. Not as such_".

He looked more hopeful now, though somewhat confused.

"_The truth is…a car!"_

"_What?_"

"_A car's coming, quick…"_

Lee moved swiftly, as much as he wanted to hear what Lucy had to say, he didn't really want to stay in the car forever. It was getting colder by the second, as the heat they had generated was all but gone.

Thankfully, the driver spoke English and kindly dropped them at a motel that turned out to be only a few minutes down the road.

Lee and Lucy were both secretly relieved when the motel only had one room available. They had to finish their conversation tonight.

"_There's only one bed!_", Lucy announced, stating the obvious.

"_That's okay, we're both adults. Too late to be embarrassed about sharing a bed. It's not like we've got anything to hide from each other now_".

"_No, that's true_".

"_Before the car came along, you were saying…you didn't regret what happened between us, not as such_".

The pair continued to get ready for bed as they talked, both blushing and trying not to look at each other as they changed into their nightclothes, despite everything that had happened earlier.

Lucy cautiously got into bed beside Lee, and pulled the duvet over herself. They stayed sitting up, then turned to face each other.

"_What did you mean by that?"_

Lucy took a deep breath and cleared her throat. This was it, this was the moment she would have to tell Lee how she felt, and she was nervous. She couldn't help but think of all the scenarios. Lee might reject her – that was her greatest fear. Not that he could run away, he had nowhere to go. Things could get massively awkward though. Still, now seemed like the perfect time.

"_I mean…I don't regret what happened, just the way it happened_"

"_Really? You don't want to forget all about it then?"_

"_Of course not_". Lucy was trying to read Lee's expression. It was somewhere between fear, joy, desire.

"_Good, because neither do I. I wish it had happened differently too. What happened wasn't just sex for me, it was a big deal_".

Lee was so relieved to hear Lee say that, "_and for me. _ _The truth is I've wanted you for a long time and I always thought that if by some miracle you felt the same our first time would be romantic, special_".

Lee was trying to process what Lucy had just said, and considering how he should respond. He didn't want to spoil this. Lucy had really wanted this for a long time, she had imagined them having sex? This was a revelation.

"_Do you like me then? You have feelings for me?_". He needed to be clear.

_"Yes"_

"_Then tell me. I need you to spell it out_".

"_Ok, you were never very good at getting hints. Lee… I love you. Have for a long time"_

"_I love you too_". Lee was grinning now.

Lucy kissed Lee, and it was a passionate, searching kiss that left them both breathless.

Lee spoke, his voice quiet, "_so, our first time wasn't as special as you imagined? How about we put that right with the second time_"

"_Wow, again? You've got stamina_".

"_I'm full of surprises. You said you've had feelings for me for a long time. How long?"_

"_Years. I finally admitted it to myself after the car accident_".

"_In that case we have a lot of lost time to catch up on_"

"_Yeah?_", Lucy breathed, half questioning, half agreeing, before reclaiming his lips. This time, the kiss was less frantic. It was more tender, leisurely even.

They got very little sleep in the end, making love for the second time that night. Only this time, they kept the pace slow and sensual, the opposite of the fast and furious sex they had earlier. It was romantic, passionate and loving, everything they had imagined their first time would be.

As they lay in the warm afterglow, Lucy was the first to speak,

"_That wrong turn you took earlier…best decision you've ever made_".

Lee nodded his head in agreement, pulling Lucy even closer to him, wrapping his arm protectively around her, holding her there until they fell asleep.


End file.
